No Strings Atattched
by Soccer10is
Summary: He broke my heart, no strings attatched [InuxSan]please R&R! [complete]


No Strings Attached

Hey! hope you enjoy this story! And for the people that have read 'Time heals all wounds' I have the answer for the question that was put in there...I may continue that story, if i have some extra time...

so now onto this, enjoy this story and please R&R!

Disclaimer: i dont own InuYasha...i do in my imaginary life! hehe...

Chapter 1, strings and a finger

She waited and waited and waited. He never came. She cried and cried and cried. He never wiped the tears away. Then she lied, lied and lied some more. He still couldn't trust her, and that's when she realized it _was_ over.

As she stumbled on the notes and pitches of her guitar, she started to send down the cries she held inside. He had been all she wanted, he meant everything to her, but she was nothing to him. She was the happy and unique one, and he was the athletic cute and stubborn one.

Their relationship ended with her heart clutching on his, until she had to let go. Remembering him was UN grateful, and his face was forever forgotten. Only him…him…just……….._InuYasha._

Flashback

_"Hey Sango!" He cried pulling her over to him._

_"Yes?" She asked bringing herself close as possible as she could. He hooked his arm around her waist and whispered…"We need to talk"_

_"After school?" He asked solemnly…she nodded, and ran inside her school. He watched her drift from his grasp and frowned…_

_"I'm Sorry"_

_End of Flashback_

"OH!" She cried dropping her guitar and pulling her knees up to her chin, embracing herself. "He was all I ever wanted! A lover, nothing more!" she groaned. "And all I was was a puppet, a puppet controlled by HIM!" She gasped. Bending and falling on her butt onto the hard pavement, she sighed.

"Nothing, nothing but a puppet" her eyes now burning from her smudged eyeliner. "I'm a fool! A phony and I yet fell in love with him." She closed her eyes tightly seeing lights and his face, his reflection…just that boy!

Again remembering that night…her last night with him….

flashback

_Sango froze, looking in his eyes, she would burst out crying…_

_"Why?" She asked the tears now coming…_

_"Sango" he said pulling her to him. She frowned, pulling away and falling on her 'cushion'._

_"Forget it" she sniffed, quietly she whispered, "I loved you" His eyes opened wide. He was guilty…guilty in doing this to her. _

_"Who is she?" he snapped into his senses_

_"What?" he questioned confused._

_"Who's the lucky girl? The so called perfect one that has taken your heart from me?" He turned away beginning to leave, when the hard grip stopped him. He faced his 'ex girlfriend' His amber eyes melting in her chestnut glance. _

_"None of your business to wonder" he frowned._

_"No!" she screamed again tugging onto him harder, "No!" her voice now breaking. "You can't do this to me! You can't leave me without an answer, and you defiantly can't walk away like nothing happened!" she sniffed, "I thought…" clearing her voice…"I thought, you promised me…you'd never hurt me?" Sango cried looking at him…_

_"I'm sor-"_

_'No, you're not. No man can ever feel sorry! It's their life and their normal routine to break a girl's heart" InuYasha watched her pull the ring he had given her on their first date off of her finger and holding onto his. Opening his palm, he could feel a small object in his grasp. She slipped away from him, watching his face bruise when he looked at the ring and her._

_"I don't want it no more" she whispered. "I don't want you no more" and that was all he saw of her. She had run…runaway, away from just him…InuYasha_

End of flashback

"Hmmm" she hummed, stringing her guitar and creating her melody and begin a small song…

Chances/ are the ones I had of you/

Voices/ are the one's you said were true/

And now/ all you are/ is a memory/ a dream/ and a fantasy/

"I loved you" she whined wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry I'm myself that I stick with one person and am afraid to love again." Sango was attached to him, she was addicted to InuYasha…and now that he's gone, gone forever, all she will remain is alone and free, free from his strings, and now there shall be…

No strings…no strings attached.

ok! well there you go! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so far working on another story, but ya so thanks for checking it out please read and review!

Love

Soccer10is


End file.
